


Noise

by febby



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Hiking, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febby/pseuds/febby
Summary: Seulgi went on an overnight hike along with her friends except for Irene, who was left at the resort with Kai, who had hurt his ankle. In the middle of the night, they had a drinking session in the center of the mountains, yet she still couldn't sleep.But she's not the only one who couldn't sleep that night. Yixing, on the other hand, was still awake, sitting and keeping himself warm in front of the bonfire.
Kudos: 12





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> an entry for velvetyexo's Kodachrome

Seulgi sat up from her sleeping bag and glared at Baekhyun, her friend who was sleeping soundly beside her. After their drinking session tonight, she thought she could already have a good night sleep, but with her friend snoring beside her like there's no tomorrow, even a wasted person who'll sleep next to Baekhyun will become sober in an instant.

Before she could put something inside the mouth of her friend just to stop him from making irritating noises, she grabbed her jacket and flashlight before stepped out of their tent. Maybe she'll just take a walk for a few meters away from their camp site.

But then, she was mistaken when she thought she was just alone in this misery, when she found one of her friends, Yixing, in front of the bonfire.

"Bakit hindi ka pa natutulog?" she asked when she approached him.

Yixing looked up to her and shook his head. "'Di ako makatulog, eh. Ikaw din ba?"

Seul just nodded and wore her jacket.

"Aalis ka?" 

She nodded again. "Lalakad lang saglit...magpapaantok."

Xing suddenly stood up from his seat and said, "Sama ko."

Seulgi just shrugged her shoulders, turned on her flashlight, and began walking to where they came from earlier. After a few moments, she felt Yixing silently followed her.

"Sayang hindi nakasama si Kai," he suddenly blurted out when they had reached the riverbank. "Pero bakit daw 'di nakasama si Irene?"

"Ayaw, 'e," she replied shortly, intentionally ending their conversation that just started. She just don't want to talk to anyone right now. That was the least thing she wanted right now, because what she really want is to sleep. 

Just after they walked past by the river, she eventually decided to turn around and get back to the site without telling Yixing. She's sure that he'll just follow him anyway.

"Babalik ka na?" 

Seulgi just nodded without looking back at him. But even before she could get away, she heard a loud rumble of water along with her friend's resounding scream. It made her look back, only to find Yixing had dipped in the water with his clothes left at the side of the river. 

She was about to complain, but it's his decision anyway, so she didn't.

"Tara na, Seul!" Yixing shouted. "Ang sarap sa pakiramdam ng tubig. I swear you would not want to miss this."

Seul is not easy to persuade but the universe seemed to be playful because her flashlight suddenly went out.

"Come on!" she heard Xing again. "Hindi ka rin naman makakabalik sa site ng walang ilaw. Might as well take a dip and enjoy!"

Her eyes went to the edge of the river, sighting its glimmering waters as the moonlight reflects above it. It was alluring, even more so with her friend who seemed to be enjoying it. 

As she took one long, deep breath, she removed her clothes one by one, only leaving her underclothes with her. Seul immediately felt the gush of cold wind all over her exposed skin. And with the soft touch of her foot in the cold water was already enough to make her shiver.

She, then, embraced herself—as if it would keep her warm, before she fully dipped into it. Seul wanted to approach Yixing, but she suddenly wondered when he was nowhere to be found. 

"Yixing!" she shouted for many times as she moved towards the center of the river. But no one answered, which eventually caused her to panic. 

"Shit. Shit," she uttered in her low, shaky voice. "Shit."

She, then, decided to swim back at the bank, when someone pulled her feet underwater that made her panic more. But after a few seconds, Yixing rose up from below, laughing in front of her.

"Para kang gago!" she shouted at him as she kept on hitting his chest.

He quickly caught her hands. "Seul, nagbibiro—"

"Akala mo ba magandang biro 'yun?!" she said furiously. She's never been this mad, but she really doesn't like these kinds of jokes; it annoys her. "Kung para sa'yo, biro 'yun...sa 'kin hindi. You fucking scared the hell out me, Yixing, tapos sasabihin mo na—"

Yixing couldn't take it anymore. He was already sober, but with her in his sight, looking so gorgeous under the full moon, he couldn't stop himself from pulling her and have a taste of her lips.

Seulgi's hands automatically wrapped around his neck as they savored each other's mouth for a few long seconds. 

Her chest was still heaving when he pulled just an inch away, slowly recovering from being angry and surprised by his sudden movement. 

"What was that for?" she breathed. Their noses were slightly touching as they ran out of breaths. 

"I don't know. I just...felt like doing it," he answered. "And you were too noisy, but very beautiful at the same time."

"Will you shut me up again?" she didn't know why, but she ended up asking.

His forehead creased in confusion. "H-ha?"

"Just kiss me," she repeated.

And in a just a blink of an eye, they were kissing each other again in the river under the moonlight.

But then, they immediately decided to return at their camping site when they heard loud screams. The good thing was their friends had barely noticed that they've been gone. 

"Ano nangyari?" Seul asked Jongdae as soon as they arrived.

"Wala naman," he answered. "Ginising lang ni Baekhyun ang sanlibutan matapos niyang magulat sa presensya ni Minseok sa tent niya."

"Nasaan na si Baek?" It was Yixing who asked this time. 

"Ayun," Wendy replied, her voice sounded sleepy. "Naghihilik na ulit."


End file.
